


When Violence is and Isn't the Answer

by orphan_account



Series: Sara is a Teen Mom [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asking Out, F/F, F/M, Fights, Hospitalization, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sara makes an impulsive move, Oliver's ex girlfriend apologizes to Sara, and Oliver and Tommy get in a fight.





	When Violence is and Isn't the Answer

**Author's Note:**

> I want to add some drama or something so badaboom here it is.

Thursday, Sara's favorite day of the week. Well, at least it had been before she had to leave school due to her child. Thursday had been the day that her weights class got the pool for the last two periods of the day. She had been looking forward to it all week before remembering that she didn't get to swim today.

Which is why Sara was currently laying on the couch watching House in her underwear while eating the box of cookies that Laurel had brought her from school. Laurel had gotten quite a few gifts for Sara recently, some of them from her, but most had been from other girls and boys from school. A couple had been for Laurel, but she knew that they were about Oliver and decided that it was too painful to keep them.

"Dude, it's six thirthy in the morning are you actually awake?" Laurel asked and Sara nodded. "Dad's picking up some breakfast for us to eat as a family."

"Okay." Sara said sitting up. Laurel tossed her a pair of sweatpants and a tank top from the pile of clothes that they girls shared, normally as gym clothes or sleep clothes. "So, I wanted to actually apologize for sleeping with Oliver, it was wrong of me and it took me getting pregnant to realize it."

"Well, I'm sorry that he was an asshole and left you with the baby. I hope she comes out looking like you." Laurel said kissing Sara's cheek. The girls sat there for a couple of minutes before Laurel got ready for school, expecting Tommy to be a bit early with the maple syrup that Sara had been talking about Tuesday night during game night.

"Hey baby." Quentin said and Sara smiled at him. "I've got some new books for you to read and Nyssa is going to be a couple of hours early today."

"Why?" Sara asked and Quentin shrugged. He handed her a Styrofoam box with some food in it and she sat at the table, waiting for Tommy to get there with her syrup. Sara noticed that there were two extra boxes meaning that he'd bought some for Tommy and someone else, maybe it was Nyssa.

"You're a lot nicer than Oliver." A girl said and she turned to see Oliver's girlfriend, or possibly ex Felicity standing next to Tommy. "Um, hi, I'm Felicity."

"I'm Sara." Sara said and Tommy ran up the stairs to Laurel's room before waiting outside the door for her to get ready. "So, I didn't know you were friends with Tommy."

"Yeah, he kind of was there when I broke up with Oliver. Sorry about him being an ass by the way. He only didn't want to be there for the baby because he thought that I wouldn't sleep with him if he kept it around." Felicity said and Sara didn't seem shocked at all. "His words, like, you can ask Tommy, he was there."

"I believe you, Oliver is kind of an asshole." Sara said slathering her pancakes, sausage, and bacon in syrup. "I know this is unhealthy, but I can't help but love it."

"Eh, my mom did worse with me when she was pregnant and I turned out fairly normal." Felicity said and Sara nodded. Tommy and Laurel returned, Sara biting her sister's arm whenever the older girl took a piece of bacon off of her plate.

"This is covered in syrup, how much of it did you use?" Laurel asked and Sara shrugged before noticing that a fourth of the bottle was gone. "I'll pick some up on the way home, but I want you to start eating better."

"Why?" Sara asked and Laurel pointed at the child.

"I don't want you giving the baby diabetes before it even gets out of your womb."

"You are rude." Sara said and Laurel shrugged. They ate their breakfast with light bickering, some PDA from Laurel and Tommy, some crude comments from Sara about how it was a miracle that Laurel wasn't pregnant yet, and then Felicity, Tommy, and Laurel left for school.

"Bye honey." Dinah said patting Sara's head as she walked out of the house for work. She was alone for a couple of hours when her father left to go play baseball with some of his cop buddies. When she heard the doorbell ring she got the door and smiled when she saw Nyssa in a pair of short shorts and a t shirt, her hair pulled back and a bit of sweat on her body.

"Can you please stop staring at me?" Nyssa asked and Sara let her in before grabbing the history worksheet that Nyssa promised to help her with and then they spent some time on math again before spending the last bit of study time on English.

"Can I ask you something?" Sara asked and Nyssa nodded. "So, I'm ungrounded in like, 4 months and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go on a date? I mean, if going out with a girl that's like 5 months pregnant doesn't bother you."

"Um, I would like that very much, but I am currently in a very odd living situation and that might be a bit of a problem." Nyssa said and the door was flung open, Laurel and Tommy stumbling in making out. "Um, I should go..."

"No you shouldn't." Sara said before tapping Laurel's shoulder. "You're making my tutor a bit uncomfortable Laurel, stop it."

"Oh, sorry." Laurel said and Nyssa nodded. Nyssa left, scribbling her name on a piece of paper of things that Sara should work on before their next session on Monday. "So, the valedictorian is your tutor?"

"Nyssa's valedictorian?" Sara asked and Laurel nodded. "Huh, she left her number on the paper, mom and dad already have that."

"It's probably for you, I mean, she is kind of gay." Laurel said and Sara nodded, smiling. "So, you seduced the one person in school smarter than that charm of yours."

"Laurel, I didn't seduce her, only asked her out on a date." Sara said and Laurel hugged her sister from the side. "What's this for?"

"Risking getting in big trouble and going to Oliver's with Tommy and I." Laurel said and Sara grabbed a hoodie before getting into the backseat of Laurel's car. "Why am I coming with you?"

"In case Oliver does anything stupid, you can call the cops while I break up the fight. Also, Thea was asking about you." Laurel said and Sara nodded and Laurel drove out of the driveway. Tommy was playing with the radio, trying to find a station that he was sure both girls would agree on. Laurel liked pop music and Sara was more into grunge and rock, which tended to conflict sometimes. "Just switch it to the CD thing and hit 4."

"Yes ma'am." Tommy said and Sara wanted to gag at how flirty they seemed to always be. When they got to Oliver's he seemed to be expecting them, well at least Tommy. Immediately, Oliver swung at Tommy, knocking Tommy back a couple of feet. Tommy didn't hit back though, only took punch after punch until Oliver muttered something about Laurel.

That seemed to give Tommy a second wind, his fist connecting with Oliver's face, a loud crack sounding through the seemingly silent outdoors. Oliver fell to the ground, but once Tommy's back was turned, he jumped onto him and flung the both of them to the ground, Tommy hitting the ground with more force and being knocked out.

"Oh my god!" Laurel said and Moira and Thea came rushing out, seeing both guys bloody on the ground. "Oliver, he wanted to talk to you."

"Whatever." Oliver gasped out, the wind being knocked out of him. Laurel left Sara there and drove Tommy to the hospital. Thea and Sara hung out, Thea giving Sara all of the latest gossip that had been going around school that wasn't about her.

"So, there's rumor that this Nyssa chick is banging a sophomore." Thea said and Sara looked confused. "Apparently, Susan Williams saw her going into some girl's house last Wednesday and didn't come out for a long time."

"Thea, Nyssa doesn't seem like the type to sleep around." Sara said and Thea shrugged. "Besides, I doubt she'd have a lot of free time seeing as how she's the tutor that my parents hired."

"Oh, well is Nyssa sleeping with you?" Thea asked and Sara shook her head. "Oh, well that means Nyssa's still a virgin."


End file.
